Harry Potter and the Defense Against the Dark Arts
by SvenSvensonSveet
Summary: Harry's teaching? New romances? What could this possibly mean! You'll just have to read to find out!
1. The Request

A/N - Hello and welcome to the best Harry Potter story around(not really!)! Well this is my second attempt at a Harry Potter story. This is not at all what I think is going to happen. well maybe a little bit. but. yeah. I would really appreciate any reviews. If you want you can give me suggestions for the story and for a title as I can't think of one!  
  
Disclaimer - You guys probably know the drill by now- Harry Potter does not belong to me but to J.K. Rowling, who I would like to thank for writing such great books!  
  
Chapter 1 The Request  
  
It was an ordinary day for Harry Potter. He woke up, showered, ate breakfast and then went back up into his room. Harry lived with the Dursley's, his only living relatives. They were all Muggles and Harry happened to be a wizard. His parents were murdered 16 years ago by Lord Voldemort, the most evil wizard ever, who rose to power (after he defeated by Harry when he was a baby) two years ago (If you don't know the rest of the story read the books!)  
  
Harry was in the middle of doing his History of Magic summer assignment when Hedwig flew in the window.  
  
"Hey girl, what's that you got there?"  
  
Harry put down his quill, got up and took the letter off of Hedwig's leg. It was a letter from Hogwarts. Harry opened it and it contained the usual list of school supplies, his O.W.L. results, and a letter from Dumbledore. Harry had somehow managed to get top grades on all of his O.W.L.'s. Harry briefly looked at his school supply list and discarded it to look at the badge and Dumbledore's note. The note said:  
  
To Harry,  
  
I am writing this letter to request you to do something for me. As usual I put an add in the Daily Prophet for a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and this year no one replied. This is, as you may already know, because of Lord Voldemort's return.  
  
My thought was that you would be willing to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I noticed that you did such a good job with the D.A. that I thought you were perfect for the job. You would be paid just like every other teacher would. You would also be able to come to Hogwarts a month earlier. I understand if you do not want to do this. Please send a reply a.s.a.p.  
  
-Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster  
  
Harry stood there dumbfounded. He was having great difficulty processing what he had just read. Harry couldn't believe it! Dumbledore wanted HIM to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts! This was unheard of.  
  
Harry sat down at his desk and wrote a reply stating that he would gladly teach Defense Against the Dark arts. He tied it to Hedwig's leg and she flew off into the wild blue yonder. Harry then immediately began writing letters to Ron, Hermione, and every one else he could think of. 


	2. An Old Face

A/N: Wow. It's been a really long time since I wrote this. Same disclaimer applies! Please read and review!  
  
Chapter 2 – An Old Face  
  
Having sent letters to all of his friends, Harry sat down to think for a minute. This had all been a bit fast for him. One minute he had been a regular student at Hogwarts and now he was a teacher there. Then Harry realized that he still needed to ask his Aunt and Uncle.  
  
Harry ran down the stairs as fast as his legs would go, almost knocking down his cousin, Dudley. This was a very stunning feat, as Dudley was quite possible the largest teenager to ever live. Harry ran into the living room where his aunt and uncle sat watching the television.  
  
"Urm..." "What is it? Can't you see that we're watching something?" yelled Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Well, I was just sent a letter from the headmaster at Hog- I mean, my school, and he wants me to come and teach there this year," said Harry carefully, as his uncle did not like to hear any mention of his abnormality under his roof.  
  
"And how does this concern us?" asked Vernon.  
  
"Well he needs me to come a month early so I could set up and begin to plan my lessons. So now I'd need to get a ride to the train station."  
  
Uncle Vernon sat and twisted his face. Harry had seen this once before; in his fourth year Harry had been invited to spend the rest of the summer at his friend Ron's house and Vernon tried not to make Harry happy. But it would also mean that Harry was able to get out faster then planned. It was the same thing. Last time, Harry was allowed to go so he didn't see any way that he wouldn't be allowed to go.  
  
"No," said Uncle Vernon, "I won't have you working for some madman and teaching all of this, this rubbish!"  
  
Harry was taken aback. He was sure that Vernon would say yes. Harry was also offended by the insults to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Well I'd like to see you try to stop me from leaving." And with that Harry ran upstairs, gathered his things, put them in his trunk, and started down stairs. Halfway down, Uncle Vernon blocked Harry's way down, but Harry new better then to use magic. Last time he almost had been expelled. Instead, Harry "accidentally" dropped his trunk down the stairs. It hit Uncle Vernon and them him backwards. Harry ran down after him, grabbed his trunk and flew out the door, only stopping long enough to see Aunt Petunia and Dudley's looks of horror.  
  
Once at the curb, Harry dug in his pocket to find his wand. He flung out his hand with his wand in it and immediately there was a loud crack. Harry looked to his right to see the Knight Bus, a violent purple triple-decker, appear out of thin air. It stopped in front of him, the door opened and out came a squat, evil-looking woman that Harry recognized as Dolores Jane Umbridge. "Umbridge?" asked Harry incredulously. "Yes, Harry," said Umbridge. Umbridge was the last Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that Hogwarts had. She had been working for the Minister of Magic at the time and Harry knew that she was pure evil. 


End file.
